herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger (born September 19, 1979) is the daughter of Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were both dentists in the Muggle London, and the tritagonist of the Harry Potter franchise. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending the school on 1 September 1991, when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She is portrayed by Emma Watson. An academically brilliant, responsible, and hardworking student, Hermione became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in her first year of school. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron thought of her as obnoxious and bossy, a belief that she only furthered as the school year went on, besting them in every class. However, when Ron and Harry saved her from a troll, she took the blame for them and became their friend. In her second year, Hermione was one of the victims of the basilisk that was unleashed upon Hogwarts with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, but recovered from being petrified. She is also being called Mudblood by Draco Malfoy causing Hermione to hate Draco. The next year, Hermione was given permission to use a Time-Turner to facilitate her attending more classes than other students, and which she and Harry later used to save Sirius Black from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from execution. Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W., in her fourth year. She was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of the Seven Potters. Hermione, as well as Ron, decided to forgo their last year of school in order to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. She is seen in Castaras as a puppet in the song Avada Kedava. Gallery OK. That's a fine look.jpg|Hermione wearing her first Gryffindor scarf in year 1... Awkward I guess.jpg|...and in year 2. Yeah....that's awesome.jpg|Hermione in her second school uniform in year 3. Harmony-Goblet-of-Fire-harry-and-hermione-11276932-1248-704.jpg|Hermoine & Harry. She loves that pink dress.jpg|Wearing a pink Yule Ball dress in year 4. Rare picture of Hermione.jpg|Wearing a casual outfit in year 5. Holding the newspaper.jpg|Holding the newspaper in year 6 Hermione facing Malfoy.jpg|Hermione standing up to Malfoy Casual Hermione with a scarf around her neck.png|Wearing her special scarf... Hermione in a red dress holding her wand.jpg|...and her red dress in year 7. Hermione with a cat named Crookshanks.jpg|Hermione with a cat named Crookshanks Hpdh2 0638.jpg|Ron & Hermione in disguise at Gringotts. Hermione Granger sings The Coolest Girl.png|Singing "The Coolest Girl". Harry-y-hermione-harry-and-hermione-17302667-500-375.jpg |Hermione and Harry Hermione protecting Harry.gif|Hermione protecting Harry Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger held prisoner.jpeg|Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom held prisoner by the Inquisitorial Squad Download.jpg Harry in the Common Room with Hermione.jpeg Similar Heroes * Amy Anderson and Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Disgust (Inside Out) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers Wild Force) * JK Rowling. (Book Author) * Hit-Girl (Live-Action) (Kick-Ass) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Penny Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory) * Haley James Scott (One Tree Hill) * Summer Roberts (The O.C.) * Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) * Sarah Walker (Chuck) * Rose Hattenbarger (Hart of Dixie) Notes * Hermoine Granger is based on JK Rowling herself. Category:Heroines Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Lead Females Category:Tomboys Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:Amazons Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Ingenue Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bully Slayers Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lego Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Magical Girls Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Genius Category:Narrators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Outright Category:Heroic Liars